Darth Vader's memoirs
by Swordsman-of-fortune
Summary: A compilation of writings done by Darth Vader and his views on other characters, events and locations Some EU material Think this has been done before but this is my take on it.


During an expedition to the harsh planet of Vjun a team of New Republic explorers made a startling discovery in the abandoned Bast castle of none other than Darth Vader himself, a journal kept by Vader this discovery shed new light on historical events and figures, after sometime the journal was allowed to be published and has been on the galaxies bestseller list for quite some time the following are excerpts.

On the 501st Legion: "The men of the 501st have been called my fist, it is fitting that they should be called so their loyalty is undeniable as is their ability to accomplish their assignments, they throw away their lives for me and ask nothing in return, so should it be for they will receive nothing more from me other than that which is due to them."

On the Death-Star: "This technological terror has been praised as the pinnacle of Imperial engineering, capable of destroying entire fleets or even a planet, however to much faith is placed on this machine, the power to destroy a planet is insignificant compared to the power of the force, I feel that these fools will have to see this for themselves one day."

On Boba Fett: "The bounty hunter known as Boba Fett has my respect his skill and bravery is undeniable, though not connected to the force he is a formidable opponent and worthy adversary, however a man of his profession is always in need of money and that can make him useful to my purposes, the empire has enemies, enemies who hide and need to be tracked down, Fett will prove useful in this aspect."

On Admiral Ozzel: "Admiral Ozzel is as incompetent as he is stupid, he is a poor excuse of an officer and is predictable in battle, he believes himself to be privileged and irreplaceable, his performance is less than satisfactory, I have no need for such men as him, he will continue to serve until I can find a suitable replacement."

On Jerec: "Of all who call themselves my rivals Jerec is perhaps the most formidable, it has been said that if my master did not already have me as an apprentice then it would be Jerec, the man is dangerous I know he has ambitions and his skill with the force is considerable, he has acquired the rank of high inquisitor but I know that is not enough to slate his ambition, I shall keep a close watch on him and his projects, if he seeks to challenge me I will meet him in battle."

On the Noghri: "The Noghi are honor bound to serve me and the empire, they have no choice they cannot see otherwise this makes them valuable to me as they will gladly sacrifice themselves for me, though small they are fierce in combat and capable of great deeds, I can make use of them as bodyguards, assassins, and shock-troops."

On captain Needa: "Unlike other officers in the empire Captain Needa refuses to see that his ship and crew are expendable, he shows a weak sense of compassion for the men under his command, I suspect he harbors sympathy for the rebels when he finally reveals his true loyalties I will be there to insure he is dealt with accordingly."

On Vader's personal TIE fighter: "My personalized fighter meets all my expectations in battle, it is fast, agile, and deadly. Having been built to my specifications and after my own modifications it is truly a masterpiece I look forward to testing its mettle."

On Xizor: "The Falleen known as Xizor has been regarded as one of the most influential figures in the galaxy, though he appears to be loyal to the empire something about him I distrust, perhaps because with his vast influence and many connections he could be a formidable foe to the Empire especially one that is divided. Though I have no reason to suspect him of treachery I shall keep a close watch upon him."

On the planet Vjun: "Vjun is perfect for my needs, the acidic rains and harsh conditions will be enough to deter most visitors, the emoeror has allowed me to build myself a fortress from which I can pursue my dark side studies and my various other projects and hone my skills, yes Vjun will do nicely."

On Admiral Thrawn: "The admiral Thrawn is one of the Empires best officers, I know he is a capable commander and a superb strategist and capable officer one of the few I would actually compliment, though he has an odd style of command the results are unquestionable I expect much from this Chiss and I hope he does not disappoint."

On the Executor: The Super Star Destroyer Executor symbolizes the power and strength of the empire she is the flagship and it is right that I should operate from her command deck.

On Starkiller: When I found him as a young boy I saw within him great power, power I could use, indeed he has grown stronger, he had to become strong under my tutelage or suffer death, yet for all his power he is but a pawn in my game if he survives my trials that is.

On the Rebellion: The rebels grew from a simple nuisance to an actual threat faster than a burning flame, it is foolish for them to resist the empire yet they persist with each defiant act they rally more to their cause this infestation must be exterminated and soon.

On Grand Moff Tarkin: In Tarkin I have found an uneasy ally no more no less, he fears my power though he does not show it outwardly, Tarkin I know I can rely on to carry out the emperors will he can take on most of the responsibility leaving me free to pursue more important matters. I must admit I find myself grudgingly respecting his resolve in his duties and I highly approve of his leadership methods especially how he deals with failure.

On Obi-Wan: My former master has long haunted my thoughts, Imperial propaganda claims he's dead but I know the truth he's alive I feel it I also feel that destiny will bring him to me and I will finish what I started all those years ago.

On Princess Leia: She is bold showing courage where others would lose heart, she does remind me of one I knew a long time ago, but courage will not save her. Though she continues to resist my torture techniques I know that sooner or later she will break, Moff Tarkin believes that threatening her home will force her to reveal the location of the rebel base, I however have my doubts.

On Luke Skywalker: The one that I thought of as nothing more than a mere boy has proven to be far more formidable than I thought, the force is with him that is the only way he could have destroyed the Deathstar, his name of Skywalker used to hold a meaning to me which intrigues me I find myself wishing to learn more of him, he holds great potential if he can be turned he would be a valuable asset, perhaps.

On The Emperor: My master I have no love for he uses me as a tool just like he always has, he represents the bitterness of my life and how I have fallen, I find myself contemplating his demise as is the way of the Sith he will die and I shall rule with an apprentice by my side, The Emperor knows my ambitions they were once his at one time, I know that soon I will have the satisfaction of seeing him dead.

ON himself: Of all the things in the galaxy that I loathe and despise none of them are as great as me, I cannot see myself without thinking about what I once was what I have lost and what I am now. I remember a time when I was weak I will never be weak again and all who are my enemies will be shown no mercy, what I once was is irrelevant I am Darth Vader dark lord of the Sith, and the galaxy will forever whisper my name and shudder in fear even when I am long gone.


End file.
